Lectures on Physics
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: Megan takes a good look at her relationship with Larry after a particularly Fleinhardt gift she receives.


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
**RATING:** T for Teen  
**SPOILERS:** Season 3  
**WORD COUNT:** 1068  
**PAIRING:** Larry Megan  
**SUMMARY:** Megan takes a good look at her relationship with Larry after a particularly Fleinhardt gift she receives.

**A/N:** Okay, I've been watching a bunch of old Numb3rs episodes on my Kindle Fire during the day, and I was finally overcome with my love for the relationship between Megan and Larry. They were just so danged cute on the show, but you just knew there was so much more going on between them. This is my attempt to show some of that other stuff.

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

Coming back to her desk to find a CD set of the Feynman Lectures on Physics, decorated with five perfectly folded, five petal origami flowers made with paper from the small yellow notepads in the briefing room made Megan smile from ear to ear. It was impossible to predict exactly what would come out of Larry's brain, but she never ceased to be amazed at the very detailed ways in which he sought to demonstrate his affection for her.

She quickly scanned the bullpen to see if Larry was still there, but it was too late. Just another _Drive-by Fleinhardt, _as Charlie would call it. Megan was still smiling as she read the description on the back of the first CD, while twirling one of the flowers between her fingers.

However, her enjoyment of the quirky gift was to be short lived, thanks to the arrival of Agent Colby Granger. "Oh, man… CDs? Really? Why doesn't he bust out a Victrola on you next time?"

"What's your problem, Granger?" Megan had finally put up with enough of Colby's snide jokes about her relationship with Larry.

Colby shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, I'm not the one dating Mr. Wizard on Prozac, so I got no problem."

"No, Granger, what you've got is _nothing_, and a whole lot of it." Megan scooped up her gifts and walked out of the bullpen.

Sitting inside her car, Megan looked at the CDs beside her and decided to put one in the stereo. She hadn't actually intended on listening to the lectures, but given the way she had just defended the gift, Megan thought it was only right to actually listen to what was on them.

As Feynman started out explaining how the lecture series would be structured, he concluded that it was impossible to give a clear description of all the laws of physics, because they simply did not know all of the laws. He claimed that there was an "expanding frontier of ignorance" in the field of physics. Megan liked that description, because she felt that many of the problems in the world existed because the _expanding frontier of ignorance_ moved faster than laws created to deal with them.

Before she realized it, the entire fifty-two minute first lecture was finished playing. Megan reached to turn off the stereo and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone also chose that moment to knock on her window. She turned to find Larry standing there timidly holding his hands in the air as a response to her instinctive reaction to palm her weapon.

She quickly pushed the gun into her purse and then rolled down the window. "My gosh, Larry, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I saw that your car was here and I thought, instead of riding with Charlie and potentially losing a few years off of the life of my heart muscle, I would just wait for you, since it is Thursday, and therefore we would be spending the evening together. Of course, when I got to your car, which by the way, your passenger front tire is a little low, you should really take care of that before it affects the wear on your tread… Anyway, when I got here, I saw that you were actually in your car, but I could hear Dr. Feynman speaking, and I would hate to interrupt one of his lectures. Besides, you appeared to be enjoying yourself, and I did not want to disturb you, so I simply sat down beside the car and listened carefully for the conclusion of the lecture, while making notes on the possibilities regarding vacuum energy as it relates to the cosmological constant in my journal." He paused for only a moment during his meandering ramble of an explanation and Megan couldn't help but smile at his absent-minded sincerity and sweetness.

Before he could go on any longer, she stopped him, "You really just sat down on the cold, concrete garage floor and made notes about quantum mechanics so you wouldn't disturb me, because you wanted to see me earlier than our regularly scheduled, totally structured date night?"

He shrugged in that completely _adorkable_ way that only Larry could manage and just nodded his head. "It seemed like the most logical course of action in order to achieve my ultimate goal, don't you agree?"

Her smile brightened even more and she opened the door to her car. "Larry Fleinhardt, you sir, are a true romantic." And stepping out, she wrapped her arms around him, despite their mutual dislike for public displays of affection.

In an unusual move for him, Larry didn't even hesitate to return her embrace. She needed him in that moment and he chose to be there for her. In so many ways, Larry always made that choice, and that was why she didn't care if anyone understood why they were together. She knew, and it was all that really mattered.

When she pulled away, he screwed up his mouth in contemplation before he asked, "Should I be concerned with your current state of mind, or is there another reason for this sudden change in behavior?"

Megan smiled, knowing he was doing his best to understand the situation. "How about we just call it a wild card, and you take me home?" She held out the keys to him and he took them from her grasp, leaving her with a gentle kiss on the back of her hand for good measure.

She demurred at the gesture and walked to the other side of the car, Larry right behind her, ready to open the door. Megan expected him to close the door once her seatbelt was fastened, but he just stood there, still deep in contemplation. "What?"

He tilted his head to the side and then shrugged. "I was just thinking…if Dr. Feynman joined us tonight, perhaps we could save that wild card for a better time?"

Her smile brightened and she shook her head. Maybe she was crazy for being so attracted to Larry's nerdy quirks, but she was completely smitten. She looked up at him through her lashes and said, "For a free wild card, I'll not only let Dr. Feynman join us…I'll even break out your favorite pajamas for the occasion."

Larry instantly winced at the mention. "Ssssssss, for red cowgirl pajamas, I'd be willing to ignore the good doctor completely."


End file.
